youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
MandRproductions
|username = MandRproductionsXtra |image = MandRVlog.jpg |style = Vlogs |join date = August 27, 2012 |vids = 132+ |update = Weekly |status = Active |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} |username = UC1HNnfj8FBJsgcNn2HfE3Dw |image = MandRGames.jpg |style = Gaming |join date = September 3, 2018 |vids = 65+ |update = Weekly |status = Active |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} Ryan McCullough (born: ), better known online as MandRproductions (formerly MandRproductions34), is a American Lego YouTuber. History MandRproductions34 started his channel in December 2010 and usually uploads Lego reviews, top 10s, and a Q&A series called “Ask MandR.” He mainly focuses on Lego Star Wars. Sometime in his YouTube career, he changed his name to simply MandRproductions. He also runs a gaming channel previously named "Opulent", which he changed to “MandR Games” a few months ago, as his views weren't very high before. On that channel, he usually plays and streams Fortnite and Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. He also runs two other channels called "MandR Vlogs" and "MandR Builds." Brick Buster Series MandR also had a series called “Brick Buster”, where he rants on other Lego YouTubers. His rants have been on Bricklink YouTubers, BrickQueen, and BrickTitan. He exposed the BrickLink YouTubers for buying all Lego sets on shelves so none of the kids can have them and so they can sell them on their Bricklink store. He exposed BrickQueen and BrickTitan for begging for Lego sets from the Lego Group and blaming other YouTubers for their decline in viewership. MandR also made a diss track about them with a friend of his named Sean TRL titled “Bricks Please.” Controversy On Christmas Eve 2018, MandRproductions and several other Lego YouTubers were exposed by a smaller YouTuber named Just a kid that rants. He made a 3-part rant series, which is soon to have a 4th part, called "I Rant About The LEGO Community". MandR was one of the main targets, as he was exposed for saying he'd make a video with Just a kid that rants, then backing out without explanation, as well as banning people from swearing on his streams, despite him constantly shouting profanity on his own. This led to MandR blocking Just a kid that rants on all social media. He was also exposed for slander and deceptive practices. On January 19, 2019, MandR was exposed again by Just a kid that rants, along with two other YouTubers, SaltyBoy 69 and Cyclone, all of them exposed him for making SWAT threats, lying and hypocrisy. As Cyclone raided his stream, MandR lied about Just a kid that rants, saying that he threatened to kill him. In retaliation to this threat, taking a joke out of context, he said that he would send law enforcement to his address. SaltyBoy 69 tried playing Fortnite with MandR, but he was muted immediately after he stated that he was friends with Just a kid that rants. On February 5th, 2019, MandR filed a fraudulent cease and desist order against Just a kid that rants through email, attaching the letter as a Word document for some reason. However, Just a kid that rants confidently replied, willing to go through a lawsuit he knew MandR would lose. After a brief back-and-forth between the two, involving a couple more emails and MandR blocking and unblocking Just a kid that rants on Instagram multiple times to quickly DM him, MandR ultimately backed out, not replying to Just a kid that rants' insistence that he follow through. On March 26, 2019, MandRproductions uploaded a rant on the Target company. He ranted about not getting two Lego sets a week before their release date at a local Target store. He then told his fans to flame Target on Twitter, which is the main reason why the video received a lot of negative attention. The video received mixed reactions, most of them being positive. However, it currently has over 1,000 dislikes. The commentors on this video called him a "spoiled, bratty rich kid." MandR has not responded to the negative feedback he received, but continues to think that his rant was justified. Collaborations Most recently, Unbrickme interviewed MandRproductions at BrickFair Virginia 2019. Unbrickme asked to interview Ryan and he happily agreed. In the interview, Ryan talks about his journey on YouTube and how he started out from simple skit videos "which eventually turned into LEGO videos." He also claims that he had a different channel before MandRproductions which he created in 2009. This channel was originally called "ryanandjoejo" until he later renamed it to "Ryan McCullough," his real name. As of right now, it's unknown why Ryan stopped uploading on his old channel in favor of MandRproductions. Ryan also talks about his friendship with Justin (just2good). According to Unbrickme's interview, Ryan's friendship with Justin is very strong which dates back all the way to 2015. On top of that, Justin actually helped Ryan keep his channel in 2015 and helped him prevent it from getting deleted. Fortunately, Justin put Ryan in contact with the right people. They always hang out at the LEGO store when they can and Justin is a regular on the Bicks & Bits Podcast. And finally, in the interview, Ryan talks about his opinion on the HiddenSide sets and whether or not the app integration feature will fail, HiddenSide MOCS, LEGO Space themed sets, and finally, his favorite MOC from BrickFair Virginia. Unbrickme's interview is the most popular collaboration with Ryan that took place at some sort of LEGO convention. OurToyWorld also interviewed MandRproductions at a similar event. Ryan also consistently collaborates with just2good and brickitect on his Bricks & Bits podcast every Sunday along with a guest. The guest is chosen through an invite-only system and can range anywhere from having 200 subscribers all the way to over a million as seen in his collaboration with I Hate Everything. Ryan is very open to collaborations with many different large YouTubers, but not fans, demonstrated by the controversy. This makes him feel genuine to his fans who don't know what he's done and his fans stay loyal because he is willing to take his time to interact with them, often not very kindly. Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Commentary YouTubers